


Fire Emblem Tabletop Drabbles

by wideeyedaxolotl



Series: Tabletop Drabble Series [5]
Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: Everything's SFW but, Fire Emblem Tabletop, light body horror warning for Tea's head being able to come off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: A set of tabletop writes I've been doing for a Fire Emblem Tabletop I run! These do not count the supports that I've done, which I may post on a later date. (but can be found on the fetabletop tumblr).There's a lot of characters, but the main one is the player character, Aislind, who is a dragon laguz that wanders around the region as a moving library, lending out books to those who wish to learn more about the world. Other chars include Nahe and Tea, the few non-hostile demons; Johanna, a blacksmith and Nahe's caretaker; Avery and Travis, a thief and merchant duo; Logan, a retired member of the royal guard; and Sullivan, a prince searching for a cure for an illness (among other things).





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow  
> Characters: Johanna, Tea, Travis, Avery  
> [Small warning for Tea's head being. detachable]
> 
> There's a prompt that's FE related going on, and while I'm not doing it for pairing purposes, it seems like a good way to flesh out these characters just a tiny bit more! I guess these are.....kinda like supports? But not quite.

The first time she sees it, she's not sure what to make of it.

She had planned out an impressive scaring route, starting with Logan, then to Aislind, and just recently, Sully. Her next target was tricky, but with the right procedure, Tea's sure that she can get a reaction from the level headed blacksmith.

But Tea didn't consider the cloudy skies, nor the snowflakes that began to rest in her hair. She anxiously tries to wave the curious powder off, only to find more accumulating on and around her.

"What's this!!!" She yells, "Tea can't make it leave!!"

The demon hears laughter. Pouting, she turns to find Johanna there, watching Tea with amusement.

"Noooo!!" The demon calls out, "Tea was scaring Johanna!"

"It looks like you have a mighty competitor, though." The woman says, gesturing at the ground around them. "Is this your first time seeing snow?"

"Snow..." Tea glances at her hands, as they catch a few flakes. "Tea never see snow! Why snow now?" Experimentally, she waves her hands again, letting the snow flutter in the air around her.

"Hmm..." Johanna takes a moment to consider her words. "Well, you know how cold it is, right?" She starts, but the demon shakes her head. Another pause follows, before the blacksmith starts again. "Then, you've noticed how people around you have been wearing more clothes? Like how I've got this jacket on."

Tea makes a noise of confirmation. Johanna continues. "Well, when people do that, it means that snow's coming. Snow lasts for a few months, and then it's warm enough to become rain again..."

"So snow...is different rain?" Tea hums a bit. "Snow's weird!"

"A bit, but it can be a lot of fun." Bending over, Johanna collects some snow, shaping it into a small sphere. "For example, you can make snowballs."

"Ooooh, let Tea try!" The demon does the same, making a lopsided -- but still sphere-like -- snowball. "What do with snowball?"

"You do this." And blacksmith turns around, leading the demon behind a tree. But for what reason? She watches with anticipation as Avery and Travis begin walking by the two, unaware that they're behind the tree.

One second passes, then two, then five -- and then, Johanna makes a clean hit on the back of Avery's head, effectively knocking the poor merchant over.

"Quick, quick!" Johanna whispers, pointing to Travis. Tea makes an attempt to lob the thief with her snowball, but it barely misses, breaking apart on the ground. Blinking, Travis takes a moment to register what exactly has conspired, kneeling down to inspect the broken snowball.

Without warning, Travis quickly assembles one of his own, firing back at the two. Johanna has just enough time to duck, but the snowball hits Tea square in the face, her head wobbling out of place and falling behind her.

"Travis, no fair!!!" Tea remarks, as the demon places her head firmly back on her body, but the thief simply shrugs and prepares another. Avery, finally connecting what's going on, sets up a few snowballs of their own, cradling their collection in their arms.

Many more snowballs are exchanged, and soon enough, everyone's in on the improv snowball fight. While Tea doesn't quite have a hold on it at first, she ends up making the most hits, with Johanna backing her up whenever someone scores a lucky shot at her head.

And it's then that Tea decides that maybe, snow is actually really nice. 


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Denial  
> Characters: Logan, Travis
> 
> This...was the hardest one to pick a topic for because there's a LOT of spoiler ridden stuff I could have done for some of the other options (longing/loneliness), but I found an idea that worked out with this!! Nerds being silly

Mending wounds isn't the only thing that Logan knows how to fix. He knows how to patch up roofs singed by fires, replace the wheels on wagons, and tidy up gardens that have been trampled on. He's helped many townsfolk keep their villages intact despite the carelessness of Cantare's soldiers.

But, being once one himself, he's the least he can do to help.

It's the reason why he now travels, wanting to know the truth of the war that Cantare started. Even some of the people -- the demons -- defy the 'logic' that his kingdom had put forth about them.

But today, Logan's not rebuilding homes or patching teammates. Instead, he's been focusing on putting together something of his own merit, a pastime that he's grown quite fond of doing.

One that he notices someone watching him everytime he picks up his needle and thread.

It's not obvious at first -- being a thief, Travis has experience keeping covert -- but soon enough, it's become painfully obvious that he's been watching the healer while he sews. Too obvious.

"Did you want to join me?" Logan offers one day, after ten long minutes of being watched without a sound. Travis bristles up immediately, and after a firm shake of his head, dives into the bushes nearby.

Chuckling, he lets the thief be, focusing on his work. It's nothing overly ornate, but considering how far they've traveled, having different types of clothing for different climates would be preferable.

Plus, he's seen some of the clothing the others wear -- if it's not good for the cold, it's falling apart too much to be usable in such weather.

He's just about done with one of the sleeves when, again, he can feel the thief's eyes burrowing into him. Paying no mind at first, the healer soon finds the thief inching nearer and nearer -- testing to see how close he can get before being caught.

But Logan keeps to his work. He lets Travis watch him from start to finish, lifting the result once he's done. There's a few places where he wishes he could have done better, but overall, he's made a successful jacket, one he's sure can keep the harsh winter winds out.

Travis, staring at the final product, doesn't realize Logan's attention shifting to him before it's too late. Defensively, he locks eyes with the healer, taking a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," The healer laughs, "But I can certainly teach you a few things if you're that interested."

Travis looks ready to hop towards whatever cover he can find, but he stays there, staring anxiously.

And then finally, finally, thief nods slightly. He sits down near the healer -- but not beside him -- and slowly, begins to learn the basics with Logan.

Even though Travis never says it, Logan can tell by the look in his eyes that he's not only invested -- he's having a lot of fun learning. Enough that he finds the thief showing up whenever he pulls out his sewing kit, ready to learn more.


	3. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Goodbyes  
> Characters: Discroll, Aislind  
> 'I need to flesh out these npcs' I say, writing the one char who isn't a party member but. Driscoll is someone I should write for considering he's the cool ancient dragon friend (tm) you get to talk to about lore...not 100% canon(?) but a fun 'trying to flesh out things' write.

Being a good 3000 years old -- or maybe more? Driscoll's not sure -- allows for thousands upon thousands of memories, many in which he's bound to forget in the next 100 or so. Keeping a record helps, and he _should_  consider organizing it better for easier access, but there are some things that don't require searching his records for him to recall.

Namely, the first time he spots a younger dragon's curiously in books.

It's after Driscoll has read a few stories to some of the younger laguz and beorc, keenly listening to and feedback that any of them had about the story. It's nothing super complex to follow. In fact, it's a tale many of them have heard before -- the story about how the mighty deity, Crest, was sealed away by Ardor.

The questions that Driscoll got this time, however, made him stop and think. They were questions that made him wonder, made him think over the tale in his head again and again. Trying, oh so hard, to give a proper answer to such open-ended questions.

When the crowd had dispersed, Driscoll approached the source of all these curious questions. "If you'd like," he'd say, "you're always allowed to drop by my place. I'm always willing to have a conversation like this."

Years passed after that. He watched as the latter -- Aislind, he'd come to know them as -- grew more and more engrossed in books, acquiring all sorts of knowledge in the progress. Driscoll was hardly surprised to hear that they've poured over most of the books in the small, but cozy library in their town, nor that they'd come looking for books to borrow from his collection.

What he doesn't expect, however, is for them to travel -- or, not in the way that they decide about doing so.

"A traveling....librarian, then?" Driscoll probes, "If you had a shorter lifespan, a task like that would be a lot, but...a dragon like yourself won't have such a problem." He nods firmly. "There's plenty of people that would benefit from such a service."

It'll be good for Aislind as well -- as much as Driscoll enjoyed being cooped up on Glimra, he easily could admit that traveling often lead to more discoveries. More truths. More....understanding, about the world outside of the island. 

What...was the current state of their world? News was always slow here, not that he minded, but the threat of the demons overseas always put him on edge. Would Aislind be alright? 

The dragon shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. 

It's the first time in a long time that he'd used intuition as his basis, but he's sure that they'll be ok. They were still young -- if a good 100 to 300 years was 'young' -- but responsible enough to handle themselves. Worst case, Aislind could call him through dragonstone, right?

The day finally comes to see them off. Their sister is there as well, along with several members of the town. It's sad to see such a person leave, but....

No, it's not just a goodbye. Rather, it's also a beginning, one that Driscoll's curious to see the results for.


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Loss  
> Characters: Johanna, Sullivan  
> This was defs a 'I didn't expect that I could get them to talk more than two mins' and it's really nice finding things that unlikely characters end up having in common.  
> (I also should mention that nothing I've been writing is spoilers, and I'm doing my best to keep it that way)

She's sure that she's not the only one that notices it, but the fact alone still makes her worried. Perhaps it's just an instinct acquired from caring for Nahe for so long, but seeing someone clearly wanting to reach out, but doesn't?

Johanna decides that maybe, it wouldn't hurt to prod a little.

It's after the bulk of the group has left to go about their day, after Johanna catches him once again staring -- Sully's so subtle about it, unlike Travis, but she's grown to know his actions quite well.

"...why don't you talk to them?" She nudges at his shoulder encouragingly, as she watches Sully flinch from the sudden contact. Just as quickly as he bristles up, however, he doubles down on pretending like it never happened. That he could express anything other than....whatever he's trying to present himself as.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He huffs, "I'm just here to travel, I don't need to talk to anyone more than I need to."

"If that was true," Johanna responds, "You wouldn't be staring like that all the time."

"So? That...that thief stares too, he hardly talks!"

"You'd be surprised how much Travis interacts with everyone, despite not speaking." She chuckles. "He's shy, but he's been warming to us, I've seen it."

"However," Johanna's voice softens. "I don't think your reason is about shyness...is it?"

There's a lengthy pause. Sullivan glances away for a moment, a hand lifted in front of his face as he thinks. And then, lowering his hand, he glances forward, sighing. "....can we talk about this somewhere else?"

That somewhere else ends up being a tavern. Sully's not there to drink, but he quotes that 'the change of atmosphere might be nice.' He doesn't stop Johanna from buying herself something to drink, but he sticks to munching on some of the food that the establishment offers.

After ten minutes of silent glances, Sully finally speaks up.

"Look, you...can't go telling everyone about this, ok?" He starts, "Well, except maybe Aislind, we've talked a fair amount."

Johanna's happy to hear that he's at least had some conversation with one of their travel companions, but she suspects that it only happened due to their sleeping arrangements in Niman. Still, she remains silent.

"I...struggle with the idea of getting to know someone," He words quietly, "for reasons outside of gathering intel. Simply for...knowing them. Bonding with them, whatever you want to call it."

He shuts his eyes. "I haven't, uhm...I haven't since what happened to, to where I live. Where I used to live."

Johanna knows what he's referring to. Exactly what. It had only been a few years, but the event still was present in topics today. Maybe it was because of how sudden the plague had hit the city? Or perhaps how little of the city survived? It was also in Kairos too, the location of the region's king...

And the prince, the same one she's talking to right now.

Johanna takes a sip of her drink before responding. "I wasn't there, but I do...understand the feeling of losing someone. Many people." She peers into her glass. "Do you know who crafted your kingdom's weapons?"

Sully blinks, shaking his head. "Uh, no. I don't, usually one of the soldiers went."

Johanna smiles. "Well, that was me. And I got to know a lot of your soldiers from that. Including your mentor."

She watches him huff at the mere mention of Logan, and can't help but laugh. "I wasn't there to witness the event, but a lot of people who were close to me, clients I got to know for years, not to mention getting to know their family for some..."

"All of those people are no longer here. All people who I grew to love more than just clients, but friends. I miss them dearly."

She makes eye contact with Sully. "But I won't stop reaching out to others. If something happens to them, sure I'll be hurt, but that's part of what it means to be close to someone. Someone you care about."

Johanna watches him fold his arms, humming to himself. after a minute, he hops out of his seat, and turns around, heading out the door. The blacksmith gets up as well, asking a worried, "Where are you going?"

"Getting myself to talk to the unlucky fool I've been staring at for a solid week."

And Johanna lets him go, but only after responding with a warm, "You're always welcome to talk to me more as well, should you need someone to discuss topics like this more."

After all, it's not easy losing someone. Johanna knows it rather well. But that's all the the more reason to support someone who's had the same happen to them.


	5. Steal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Steal  
> Characters: Avery, Travis, Quinton (in the bg being a meme)
> 
> This is more of a background story so this actually has room for being 100% canon as opposed to the other writes, which are more 'what ifs/could be canon if you like.' this could also be seen as treasure due to the ending being like 'I treasure my family and this name'

The merchant's alley.

Despite the cheery tones, it's a place hidden well away from the main part of Niman. The people there are always smiling, eager to help you out...but only given that you have the cash.

Using their way of words, and expert methods of making the undesirable look expensive and mandatory, the people in this area are rightly given the merit of being the most dangerous con artists.

Still, you can find deals here -- you just have to have the eye for it.

"Are you sure you don't want this fish?" One of the shopkeepers would ask. No, no he didn't -- the boy could tell that the insides were already rotting, and clearly not worth the steep price.

"We've got flowers, right from Murus!" No, that's not right either. No one's been up there, and the flowers here were clearly from Verity. Perhaps they were trying to use the fact that Cantare and Verity haven't interacted lately to fool those who haven't visited there before?

Finally, the thief stops at one place. One that gives an eerie vibe, something that brings chills to his spine. The shopkeeper gives him a sharp glare, and the boy returns the favor. A minute of staring passes, and...

Suddenly, he feels his own wallet being nabbed. A thief, here? Breaking his stare with the now puzzled shopkeeper, his eyes dart to find a person -- someone several years younger. Upon being caught red-handed, they flee, leaving the boy and the shopkeeper alone.

"Ugh, that kid again," The shopkeeper huffs. "I thought they were with your family, but if they're taking from you, I guess they're someone else's kid, huh?"

The boy is silent.

"...right, you're....the quiet kid." Another sigh. "Look, I have work to do, but if you can snag that kid for me...I'll consider giving you something. Any of the merchants would, honestly."

Understanding, the boy nods, and quietly sets off. He's not here to solve these merchants problems for the cash, though. No, the person that was there...he's sure of it.

That's not someone who has someone to go home to.

It doesn't take long to find them, idly munching on fruit they've likely stolen. Taking care not to surprise them too much, the boy makes sure not to sneak up on them too silently, but just enough that when they've seen him, it's too late to rush off.

"Oh, did that shopkeeper send you?" They immediately ask, a sour expression present. "I didn't take anything from him, I don't know what to do with dumb demon parts anyway."

But the boy shakes his head. They blink. "...why the heck did you find me, then...oh, you're angry! Look, I didn't take anything, you caught me fair and square."

The boy shakes his head again.

"...O...ok, then...why are you here." They ask, brow furrowing.

But boy doesn't say anything; simply putting out his hand. The latter glances down at his hand, then up. "You want to take me somewhere, but how can I trust that it's not to turn me in?"

The boy withdraws his hand, only to bring forth his wallet, and carefully hands a few coins. Before the other is to say anything, he's off, and the latter is left alone.

A week passes like this. Silent gestures, gifts of money and food. The latter isn't sure how to handle it all, but they're not complaining -- it's the first time in weeks where they don't have to go stealing in order to survive.

And then one day, they hear something they haven't heard since the first day of meeting this stranger.

"Do...you...have somewhere to stay?"

His voice is soft, gentle, and hardly any of the conceptions that they thought the stranger would have given their stoic expression. It takes a full second to process, but they respond with a equally quiet, "No, unless you count here."

They wonder if it's a one time thing, hearing this voice. But the boy manages to speak more. Despite this, it's clear that he's putting all of his effort into the act. "I, talked with my mom. She..she thinks, if you want, you should live with us."

He follows up with a mumbled, "We're, all thieves, so, do not worry about stealing. We understand that there's a need, sometimes..."

Slowly, the latter gets up, and they bring forth their hands, bringing them into the boy's own. "You know, for a thief, you're awfully honest." They say, laughing. "But I like that."

They meet the eyes of the boy. "I'm Avery. What's your name?"

Naturally, the thief replies -- though not with the name that the once girl, now boy goes by in a few years.

In fact, it's Avery who gives him his new name, eagerly helping him pick something that he likes, that he enjoys being called by his friends and family. A family that has grown by one, after that fateful day -- and family that the boy, Travis, would do anything to protect.


	6. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Festival  
> Characters: Nahe, Aislind  
> The two compare festivals and their traditions. Also many things are bought....

They've been traveling from town to town, only stopping whenever necessary. Days go on and on, until no one has a firm grasp of exactly what day it is.

At least, until they reach one lively city.

Down every street, there was someone selling street food, encouraging others to try out the games they've set up. various masks were being sold off for those to wear, each colorful in their own ways.

And above all, there's plenty of merchandise involving thread -- the red thread that Providere symbolizes their way of connections with.

As Aislind peruses some of the inventory -- maybe a snack wouldn't hurt after all this walking -- they feel a tug at their sleeve. Glancing to the source, they ask a curious, "Did you want something to eat as well, Nahe?"

But the demon shakes their head. There's a bit of hesitance, and then...

"Is there...anything important I should be doing for this festival?"

It takes a moment for Aislind to comprehend, only from the nature of Nahe's appearance -- everytime, they still have to mentally remind themselves that the person before them wasn't a beorc. "Oh, I suppose you haven't been to the Festival of Fate, have you? No worry, there isn't much required to do to enjoy a night like this."

Nahe lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. It'd be rude of me if I acted in a way that would insult the festivities, so..."

Aislind watches as they do, in fact, end up ordering a snack to eat. Once they've both gotten something to eat, the two of them continue to walk down the aisles of booths, each searching for anything worth pursuing a purchase of. Which ends up being a lot for Nahe, who's all too eager to learn about the festival and the people involved.

"Now, now, I think that's quite enough shopping," Aislind scolds -- or perhaps teases -- gently placing a hand on the demon's head. "Otherwise, I don't think you'll be able to carry all of that back." Aislind was already helping them carry some purchases, too! What was the demon going to do with them anyway?!

"Alright, I can hold back on buying." Nahe sighs. "But there's so much here! It's been such a long time since I've been to a festival..."

"Ah, you've been to one before?" Aislind inquires. "Do...your kind have festivals, as well?"

Nahe nods twice, once to each question. "There's...actually something I used to celebrate tonight. But I don't believe it's something that's..."

There's a pause, enough to deduce that maybe, Nahe wanted to say more. They shut their eyes, humming, before following up with a quiet, "It's a bit different. The story, that is."

Naturally, this pips Aislind's interest -- being a traveling librarian, it's hard not to want to know more about the tale. "How does it go?"

"Well..." Nahe fumbles a little. No, a lot. But they do eventually find their wording. "For your festival, it is a tale about how Providere connects everyone together, right? And how those bonds make us stronger. There's plenty of places to look for love fortunes, but a lot of people buy red thread that connects to one another....."

"But, tonight's also..." A pause. Aislind can definitely tell -- whatever it is, be it curse or otherwise, it's stopping the demon from continuing. But it doesn't seem to stop them, as they suddenly put _everything_  they've got into Aislind's arms. "Hold on, I'll show you!! I _should_ be able to do that..."

Aislind watches as the demon searches for something, humming and hrmming and just, looking a bit frustrated at the lack of...whatever they're looking for. But eventually, they do return, a few things in their hand. "Ok, uhm. Maybe we should drop off what I bought, and then I can show you?"

Aislind readily accepts the idea.

Once they've lightened the load at the inn, Nahe finds a table, and brings forth some pieces of paper. They scribble _something_  on the first, something definitely not in the common writing system, then look to Aislind. "...here. You should write something that you want on this."

Aislind does as they're told, thinking over the possibilities. They wanted their books back from Florine, wanted to know about the past of this world, wanted to know so many things...

Eventually, one desire becomes prominent, and they write it down.

"...ok!" Nahe smiles, before turning heel. "Come on, I think I found a really good place for this."

Aislind briefly considers if maybe, doing some spooky demon festival activities is a bad idea. But as they guide them away from the town, and to the top of a hill, they can at least be sure they're not pulling them into a dark spooky cave, or a ominous graveyard.

In fact, the place they stop at...is in front of rather small tree. One that's small enough for Nahe to take one of the branches, and slide something onto it. "Can I see yours?" They ask, holding their hand out.

Aislind warily brings forth their piece of paper, and Nahe pulls out some thread -- the red thread that the festival had been selling -- and fixes it to the paper, then tying it to the tree. "It's....like that. That's what it's like."

"I see...so you write what you want, and place it somewhere like this? How curious." Aislind makes a mental note to write this information somewhere. "And it's really the same night?"

"It really depends, but for myself, yes, it would be that night." They avert their eyes, idly pacing in place. "Uhm. Thank you for...letting me have this."

Without much more to say, Nahe heads off, leaving Aislind be. Curiosity gets the better of them, and they give the tree one last look -- taking a moment to see if they can decipher the unusual writing Nahe used.

It comes quicker than expected, and the dragon places a hand by their chin, double checking to make sure that the words are accurate.

It's not some evil demon spell, or some desire to take over the world. Nothing that would prove that Nahe was writing in this way to hide anyway -- but just simply that, perhaps, it was easier for them to write like this.

It's a simple, "I wish I could make friends instead of having to fight them."


	7. Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Resting  
> Characters: Sully, Logan, Nahe  
> This actually a callout to myself, who needs to stop overworking, actually.  
> I also don't know if I had a goal in mind for this write BUT ALAS zzz

"Hey, so..." Sully muses, "when's the last time you took a break?"

The words halt Nahe, as they stand up straight, an article of clothing resting in their hand. "A break? Did you want to go do something together, or...?"

But the latter waves their hands out, shaking his head. "No, no. I mean, have you taken a rest. Like read a book. Or hang out. Or at least, please tell me you've been getting sleep."

Nahe blinks, carefully listening to the other's words. "Oh, the last time I slept was...about three days ago, but I shouldn't have to worry for another day? Really, I can handle putting up some laundry, you really don't need to-..."

And without warning, Nahe just...falls over.

Worriedly, the dancer kneels down, testing for any signs of breathing, heartbeat, something to tell that the latter's just passed out. But when there's no heartbeat, no rise and fall of their chest, clearly something is wrong here, right?

He squints his eyes. "I, is this normal for them." He mumbles, trying to spot Johanna, or Aislind, or someone who would have knowledge about--...oh, shoot. _Of course_.

Reluctantly, he waves a hand towards Logan, hoping to get his attention. "Hey, dummy," He calls out when the healer looks unsure, "Yeah, you, get over here."

Once Logan heads over, he suddenly understands why he'd ask for his assistance -- and Sully gives him a look that easily reads , 'why else?'

While helping Logan carry the demon back to their room is an adventure of it's own, Sully's at the very least relieved to hear that Nahe isn't just, you know, suddenly dead or whatever. "Johanna's told me that it's happened before, and that I shouldn't panic." Logan explains. "That it's normal for them to overwork and...."

"...And pass out." Sully finishes. "I just didn't expect a...." He hesitates. "...uhm, a demon's body being like that. I mean, Nahe acts and seems beorc when they're awake, so..." But then again, there's a lot about Nahe they he still doesn't quite get. Questions that only bring more to ask when an answer is given.

Briefly, Sully brushes a hand by his legs -- legs that, as of right now, are as lifeless as Nahe feels, yet capable of moving. It's another enigma that he doesn't have the full picture of, but he's been careful about who he tells about his less than beorc parts of him.

Sensing the lull in conversation, Logan speaks up. "In any case, they'll be up in another hour. For now, all we can do is let them rest."

\---

In exactly 45 minutes and 54 seconds, Nahe's eyes flicker open.

Dazed, but certainly awake, they take a full minute to take in their surroundings. They were in a bed, that's for sure. It's highly likely that they overdid it again, and ignored any signs that their body gave that would alert them to take a break.

And the last thing that they were doing was...

"Ah, the laundry!" Eyes widening, they sit upright, only to be gently -- _very gently_ \-- pushed backwards. Blinking, they meet eye to eye with the culprit. "Is there something wrong?"

The latter folds his arms. "Don't worry about that. Logan's doing it for you." Which, for Sully, really means, 'I forced him to do it', but details, details. "What you should be doing is relaxing. All day."

"All day...?" Nahe tilts their head. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do so..." And, just as quickly as they were up, they suddenly doze off again. If dozing off meant, 'suddenly I don't breathe.'

Anxiously, Sully nudges at their shoulder, and they're up again, now confused. "Oh, is my break over? Please, let me know-..."

"No, no! I, It's just..." Sully fumbles at his words, hands waving. "Just, I want to make sure you're ok? And if there's anything that you need, like, uh...uhm..." Gosh. Figuring out what to do was one thing, but talking to someone who isn't Logan or Aislind manages to be way tougher than he'd like to admit. And even talking to those two was tough enough. 

"If...you want me to get better faster," Nahe explains, sitting back up once more. "We should go outside. Sunny days like this are really helpful!" Eagerly they get to their feet, extending their hand outwards.

At a loss of words, Sully takes it, allowing Nahe to be the one to guide them outside. It's a crisp day, definitely the type of weather for laundry. It's thankfully not too humid though, so there's no need to go searching for a shaded area.

In fact, once they've found an open field, Nahe just....plops on their back, staring up at the clouds. Sully does the same, and together, time passes quietly, clouds lazily crossing the blue sky. It's a sort of feeling that's hard to come by as of late, honestly; with all the fighting that goes on, all the travels, taking a moment to rest feels rare.

Perhaps, it's something that he needed, too.

\---

Logan still can't comprehend why he's the one doing all of these chores, and not that one caring for Nahe, but Sully had ensured that he'd call him if there was a problem. Promised him.

The healer still can't help but worry, yet despite this, he's managed to get the rest the laundry up on the lines, allowed them to dry, and finally took them down. He'd have to thank Nahe for doing most of the work -- it's not often that their group has the time to clean their clothes to this extent. In fact, he's surprised by the results! Whatever Nahe does, they know what they're doing.

As he begins to head back, however, he spots a familiar set of faces, and dashes towards them. Logan goes to speak up, but halts himself, sighing in relief.

He's not sure why they're outside, but seeing both of them resting, after everything that's happened? He can't be bothered to wake them.

Instead, he keeps an eye on them from afar, only deciding to wake them once dinner nears.


End file.
